There is a need for a training aid to explain the normal and abnormal function of the conduction system of the heart and to explain how the pacemaker stimulates normal heart function in the presence of abnormal function of the heart conduction system. Nurses, medical students and pacemaker clinic technicians are among those who require such a training aid. However, patients who require pacemakers also require a simple easily understood explanation to increase patient confidence in this treatment modality and to reduce patient apprehension and psychosomatic manifestations.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide a training aid which will be effective for both technicians and patients.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide a training aid which is simple enough to be used with a wide variety of individuals having a wide variety of background knowledge.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a training aid which is inexpensive, simple to operate and relatively free rom breakdown and that requires little or no maintenance so that it can be prepared in a large quantity and used in a wide variety of settings.